Fireworks
by thesoundofsunshine
Summary: Nick drags Lilly, unwillingly, to watch fireworks. The sky lights up with colors and intricate designs, as well as, messages. Could one message change everything about their relationship? Nilly.


**I got this idea from the fireworks I watched over the Fourth of July weekend. Believe me, there were plenty of them. (I'm surprised that I still have my hearing. Haha.) Please enjoy!**

**NOTE: The age changes. Lilly, Miley, and Nick are twenty two. So, Joe is around twenty five. Leaving, Kevin to be, at least, twenty seven. Frankie's something like fourteen or fifteen. (Not perfect, but go with it.)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. No Hannah Montana or Jonas Brothers.**

**NO POV**

"I really don't want to watch these. They are the same every year," Lilly complained. She had been getting dragged to these by her mom and younger siblings since she was born. She's seen every type of firework. Nothing was special or surprising anymore. To be frank, these things bored her.

"Come on, please," Nick pleaded, making his espresso colored pools nice and large. He stuck out his lower lip and looked directly at Lilly. She knew that she wouldn't be able to stand these fireworks, but that face.

"Nicholas, that is so not fair," Lilly complained. Those two walked a little faster, trying to catch up with the rest of them. Soon, Lilly's feet were tired and she wasn't in the mood to walk anymore. "Nicky," Lilly cooed.

"Yea, Lil?" Nick asked, slowing to a stop and staring into his girlfriend's eyes.

"Can you carry me?" Lilly asked, tilting her head and looking very innocent. When he didn't budge, Lilly opted to stick out her lower lip. He crouched down.

"Get on," Nick said. Lilly smiled and hopped onto his back. After all, Joe's 'perfect' spot couldn't be too far away. Right?

WRONG! He was zigzagging all over the place, trying to get a place for optimal viewing. He was driving everyone insane. Finally, he dropped his stuff, near where they had started. Everyone groaned as they place their belongings down.

"I'll be right back," Nick said, taking Joe with him. Lilly sat down next to her best friend. Kevin had mysteriously disappeared, leaving Lilly with Miley and Frankie.

"I hate you," Lilly said, clear as day. Miley rolled her eyes and lay down.

"So, I was wrong. I'm sorry. I overheard him talking about it. It's gonna happen," Miley said. Frankie was busy looking for his friends. Lilly turned her body so she could face the brunette girl.

"I don't have patience," Lilly mumbled helplessly. Miley shrugged her shoulders and relaxed on the blanket.

"There they are," Frankie said, more to himself than anyone. "Lil, I'm going with my friends," Frankie said, getting up and walking away.

"Tank," Lilly said. He turned towards his longtime babysitter and closest friend. "Have fun."

"I will. You too," Frankie said, running off towards his friends. Lilly leaned back, smiling.

"I highly doubt that," Lilly mumbled, but Miley heard and sat up.

"He will. Calm down. I promise," Miley said. Lilly rolled her eyes. She was way over this waiting stuff. Actually, Miley had only told her yesterday, but even then she was really excited. She could barely contain her happiness. Then, today came around and no luck.

"Fine, fine," Lilly said, lying on her stomach. If there was a sun it would have looked like she was tanning. She folded her arms and rested her head on them.

"Lilly wake up," She heard a male voice say. The person was rubbing their hands up and down her back. She rolled away from the person. It was pretty dark, so she saw the 'fro and went with it.

"Hey Nicky," Lilly said, crawling across the blanket and reaching her boyfriend of something like seven years. It was pretty steady, solid, whatever you call it. Needless to say, they weren't breaking up anytime soon.

"Come on Lil," Nick said, lying down. Lilly laid the other way, resting her head on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair. The world was at ease. Well, at least Lilly's universe was fairly calm.

BOOM! The sky lit up with greens and blues. BAM! The sky was suddenly orange. BOOM! There were several ones going off at once. Lilly's ears were used to the loud noise, hello Jonas Brother's concerts. She closed her eyes and let the world be at peace.

"Lilly, don't fall asleep," Lilly heard as she was being shaken. Suddenly, the sky was lit up with words. It was something about someone wishing Gianna a happy twenty-first birthday. Lilly thought that was so cute and sweet.

"That's so cute," Lilly cooed. Suddenly, Lilly wanted her name in lights. Nick let out a breath he didn't know that he was holding in.

"Uh huh," Nick said, feeling the need to add commentary. Lilly watched the sky light up with blue and green and red and white discs. It was pretty, common, but pretty.

Lilly turned her body, so now she was lying next to her beau. Nick wrapped his arm around the blonde girl's limber shoulders. Lilly relaxed and just enjoyed the company of Nick. She turned her head sideways to face Miley. She was squeezed between Joe and Kevin, and she was smiling at the young couple. Lilly learned it was better not to ask.

"Let's see. Graham wishes Janis a happy birthday. Then, nana and poppy wish Richie and Meghan a happy anniversary," Lilly said, reading the names in lights. Suddenly, Nick stood up, leaving Lilly's shoulder bare and her right side cold. She opted to join him.

"You know what. I really feel like watching them from back there. Come on," Nick said, taking Lilly away from their blanket. Nick was getting nervous with the eyes of his brother's on him. Let alone Miley's stares and smiles. He needed to get away from there.

"Alright," Lilly said, taking his hand and walking off.

He stopped, and faced the blonde. He leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and smiled. He pulled away and she linked her fingers with his. With that they stood there watching the sky light up in colors and words.

"Aw…that's so cute. Nick, it says Lilly will you marry me? What are the odds?" Lilly said, facing Nick, who was already on one knee. Lilly's jaw must have hit the floor. She felt like she could faint any moment now.

"Lilly, you've been there for everything. Through the good and the bad and you haven't left my side. Well, now I was wondering if we could make it permanent. Will you marry me?" Nick said, just rambling and rambling, a nervous trait; he stopped himself and spit out the big question yet. She smiled, her eyes tearing up. He prayed those were happy tears.

"Oh my God, Nick, yes," Lilly said as Nick slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up, and Lilly jumped on him. He supported her as she placed her soft pink lips onto his.

"Told you so," Lilly thought she heard Miley sing as she walked by them. Neither of them had any intention of leaving the kiss. When, they finally did part, nearly gasping for air, the fireworks were over. Everyone was leaving, but Kevin, Joe, Miley, and even Frankie were staring at the two fiancées.

"Come on, let's tell them," Lilly said, ready to burst from happiness. It was perfect. Everything was falling into place. And, Miley was right.

**Okay, so not the best ending, but I couldn't do any better. Tell me what you thought about this. Tell me if you think that fireworks get boring after awhile.**


End file.
